


Forgotten

by tobstertoaster



Category: Absolute Zero - Fandom, Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Drabble, Fluff to Angst, Hatoful Ship Week 2019, M/M, absolute zero, this is NOT papaisa, wallenstein is a big dumb gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobstertoaster/pseuds/tobstertoaster
Summary: Lute’s memories are fading. And it’s getting worse each day.





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> This is Shuu Iwamine!Wallenstein. I in no way ship Papaisa!  
I wrote this all at like. 4 am in an hour.  
I hope you like it!!!

“Your fingers are freezing, Valentine.” Lute said as he shook his hands to get the cold feeling off of them. “That’s why I wear gloves, Lute.” Wallenstein said quietly after he took the teacup from the alchemist. He gave it a small sip, and found his senses overwhelmed with a calming sweetness. Rooibos. Lute smiled, and leaned his head on his arm, which was resting on the table. He gave Wallenstein his normal, dorky grin. How Wallenstein loved that grin. “Your favorite!” He said, cheerfully. “You’ve looked so down lately. And I know how much of a sweet tooth you have!” 

Oh. Right. “At least there’s still something left of your memory.” Wallenstein said humorously. “But...thank you. I deeply appreciate it.” Lute gave a strained smile, sighing. He placed his hot chocolate down, tossing an ungodly amount of marshmallows in. “Valentine, everyday, I feel my memory falling apart.” He said, staring down at the hot chocolate. Wallenstein raised an eyebrow. “Whatever do you mean?” He questioned, crossing his arms.

“I mean exactly what I said. I can’t even remember my son’s name. If I had a son, that is.”  
“You do.”  
“Oh.”

Lute looked down again, drank the entirety of his beverage in one gulp, and wiped his mouth clean. He let the marshmallows fall into his mouth, which he ate as well. He sat up and stretched, smiling over at his travelling partner. “C’mon! I wanna show you something.” He said and immediately started walking. Wallenstein had a puzzled look on his face, but obliged and followed him anyway. They stepped out of the castle. “Do you want to take the dra-“ “Nope! A little walking never hurt anybody.” Lute responded quickly. He knew Wallenstein liked to take the easy way out. 

It took two hours. “A little walking never hurt anybody, huh?” Wallenstein said bitterly and sarcastically. His legs gave out, so he was now just using his wings. “Come on! We’re almost...here!” Lute responded back, cheerfully as ever. It was...gorgeous. Especially with the sunset shining on the horizon. It was a garden, with the most gorgeous flowers. Forget-me-nots were scattered everywhere, but however, they were a common plant anyway. The field was practically only tulips, lilies, and daffodils. Lute rushed down the hill, only to fall in the process. Wallenstein sighed. “Are you alright?” He asked, helping him up. “Never been better!” Lute responded. He took his hand and led him to the field. They both sat down, Lute sitting criss-crossed, and Wallenstein on his knees.

“Avian showed me this place, long ago.” Lute said, placing his arms behind him to lean back. “Avies, sir.” Wallenstein added. Lute’s smile dropped. “Aha...yeah.” It was really getting bad. Wallenstein knew one of his spells might be coming up. Avies’s face was just so blurry to Lute nowadays. He hasn’t seen him in so long. No, he only saw him yesterday. 

“Isn’t it beautiful? The sky is fixed in a permanent sunset. Very romantic, don’t you think?” He flashed his smile. “Very much so, Lute.” Wallenstein replied, a gentle grin on his face. “I just wanted to have a chance to show it to you. Before I forget. You never go outside much, and I know you’re not on good terms with Avies. So...I figured you wouldn’t get to see this.” The alchemist picked a tulip from the ground and immediately dropped an elixir onto the spot, bringing the flower back to life again. He really was wonderful. Lute placed the red tulip between Wallenstein’s ear. Wallenstein loved how Lute’s red eyes shone in the sunset. Or maybe he just loved Lute’s eyes. The wind gently blew through their hair.

“Valentine, my memory is quickly fading away. Sometimes, I forget who you are.” Lute’s voice was dripping with sadness. Wallenstein’s eyes widened in disbelief. “How? I thought the remedy was working. I thou-“ “Some things just cannot be cured with medicine.” He interrupted Wallenstein, looking away. “The accident was too much for me to handle. I thought I would be okay, but I was wrong. I’m sorry.” Lute’s eyes traveled downwards, staring down at the flowers in front of him. He couldn’t stand to look at Wallenstein’s sad face. Not again. 

Wallenstein didn’t know what to do. His world was crumbling around him, slowly, day by day. It ached. It hurt. And today might as well be the last day that he may see Lute in stable condition. So he did what anyone would do.

He kissed him.

Lute’s eyes widened in surprise, but his eyelids gently closed. He melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Wallenstein’s neck. After about a minute, they pulled away. Lute was trying to catch his breath, but he had stars in his eyes, and his smile was so big. Wallenstein looked shocked, but...happy. Uncharacteristically, he threw himself into a hug. Lute fell down, with Wallenstein on top of him. They were both laughing, the air around them light and warm. Wallenstein pulled himself off of Lute’s body, but he was still hovering above him. Lute’s laughing stopped, and his smile faded. “I don’t even know who you are.”

Wallenstein’s smile faded too.


End file.
